


Le Royaume des Ordinaires

by TheBlueGeranium



Series: Le Royaume des Ordinaires [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueGeranium/pseuds/TheBlueGeranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: étant directement inspiré du début de la saison 9, cette fic est basé sur la nouvelle identité de Castiel et les comportements qui en découleraient.<br/>Etant donné que la saison est en court, il m'est évidemment impossible d'être fidèle à ce que la série nous réserve. De ce fait, ce travail est juché de pures extrapolations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Passager

Depuis quelques heures maintenant, le ciel avait pris une couleur de vieille pierre, château de ruines enveloppant la dernière demeure des cieux. Il était si chargé, si lourd et menaçant qu'il semblait presque être solide, comme un marbre gris travaillé par le temps. Si jamais il essayait de le traverser à nouveau, il pourrait s'y briser les os et sentir le poids de son immensité. Les nuages ici avaient cet aspect métallique, comme des portes qui s'étaient refermées sur elles-mêmes et qui formaient désormais cette limite immobile entre les condamnés et les juges, entre les pions et les maîtres. Hiérarchie du chaos au royaume de l'ordinaire.

  
C'était donc ça, être mortel. S’égratigner et sentir la peau s'enflammer. Éprouver la douleur des meurtrissures et les sentir gonfler. Ressentir le froid, les jointures des doigts qui s'engourdissent et le sang qui bleuit les vaisseaux. C'était être le dénominateur commun entre la faiblesse et la vulnérabilité, une addition de tout ce qui se fait de plus complexe et de plus fragile. Un être humain qui respire, qui a mal, qui pense et qui se meut. Une créature dont le passage sur terre est aussi brève qu'un battement de cil, qui naît dans le bruit et meurt en silence. Castiel était né dans la lumière et s'éteignait dans l'indifférence.  
Depuis la chute des anges, les contraintes s'étaient multipliées: la difficulté de se déplacer, de manger, de se sustenter de quelque manière qui soit, chaque petite chose était un obstacle. Tout était payant, monnayable ou sujet au mercantilisme. Il n'existait presque plus de place pour des gestes empreints de sagesse et de bonté: Castiel n'avait été témoin que de très rares actes de charité ou de partage. Le monde s'employait à ignorer son prochain plutôt qu'à l'aimer: voilà le constat qu'il tirait d'une après-midi passée à marcher dans ces rues dont le fonctionnement lui échappait encore.  
En début de soirée, il s'était glissé dans le dernier bus qui traversait la ville de bout en bout, se frayant un chemin entre les voitures et les milliers d'âmes qui traversait les boulevards. Assis sur la banquette du fond, il regardait le bal incessant des gens qui montaient à bord: ils avaient toujours quelque chose d'émouvant, quelque chose qui le touchait au plus profond. Une vieux couple qui avançait précautionneusement, un enfant taiseux qui somnolait sur les genoux de sa mère, un jeune homme esseulé avec son chien ou deux femmes dont les têtes reposaient l'une contre l'autre. Au milieu de ces masses informes de chairs et d'os qu'était la foule, trépignante, s'évitant du regard et marchant à contre-sens, il y avait tout ces passagers, lourd d'humanité et c'était comme s'il les découvraient à nouveau. 

Le temps s'écoulait tout doucement et le bus se remplissait de plus en plus. Il prit une dernière cargaison de passagers, le saturant définitivement. La plupart restèrent debout. Mais l'un d'eux s'aventura plus au fond, repérant un siège resté vacant, juste en face de Castiel.  
C'était un homme d'un certain âge et il émanait de lui quelque chose de bon, une certaine dévotion.  
\- Je peux...?  
Avec un sourire poli il pointa le siège du doigt. Castiel se redressa et hocha brièvement la tête en guise d'approbation. Alors que l'homme s’installait en retirant son écharpe et son chapeau, son regard s'attarda sur un détail: une tâche blanche et nette qui se découpait sur son costume sombre, au niveau du cou. C'était le signe distinctif des hommes de Dieu sur Terre. De ceux qui au nom de son Père pouvait ameuter les foules et parfois même œuvrer contre lui, interpréter en bien ou en mal les écrits des cieux, accordait aux mots l'importance pour celui qui les reçoit, avec vanité ou avec sagesse. Des hommes en quête de savoir ou de pouvoir. Une bouffée d'espoir le souleva. Peut-être était-ce là le bon moment, l'instant où tout basculait, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un trajet. Il voulait parler, il voulait être compris et se sentir écouté. Lui seul pourrait donner sens à ses paroles et le guider justement. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle du prêtre:  
\- Mon père...  
Un mouvement de recul anima le vieil homme mais son étonnement n'arrêta pas Castiel. "Mon père...bénissez moi parce que j'ai pêché"  
Castiel avait déjà vu des fidèles se confesser, s'agenouiller; il en avait guidé plus d'un. Mais les anges sont là pour accompagner, ils ne sont pas là pour se repentir. La surprise sur le visage du prêtre s'estompa et sans hésitation, il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne:  
\- Mon garçon, vous savez, nous ne sommes pas en demeure de Dieu. Je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de recueillir vos confessions...ou du moins je ne puis les traduire devant le Seigneur.  
Il souriait d'avantage mais c'était un sourire de réelle compassion. "Mais je suis à l'écoute et nous, hommes de foi, n'avons pas toujours besoin d'un confessionnal pour entendre ceux qui désirent parler." Il ferma les yeux doucement et les rouvrit en signe d'acquiescement. Castiel se sentit, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, en adéquation avec le genre humain. Alors, les mots sortirent, ils sortirent facilement, sans se faire attendre:  
\- Mon père, j'ai pêché parce que j'ai trahi. J'ai pêché par excès de conviction, par trop de volonté. Je ne pensais qu'à moi-même. J'ai agis aveuglement, sans penser aux peines et dommages que j'allais causer. Et j'avais cette personne...cette personne qui comptait sur moi, cet homme qui m'a plusieurs fois tendu la main alors que j'étais dans le déni. Il voulait me protéger, alors que c'était à moi de le faire. La tâche m'avait été dévolue. Depuis toujours, depuis le début...il est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis resté sur Terre.  
-Vous avez agis en pensant que vos actes étaient justes-  
-J'ai agis parce que j'étais devenu orgueilleux.  
Sa voix était pleine d'amertume et son ton traduisait une colère faite de regrets. "Je suis désolé, mon père".  
Et comme si rien ne l'avez toucher, le prêtre reprit:  
\- " _Et je sais que cet homme fut enlevé dans le paradis, et qu'il a entendu des paroles ineffables qu'il n'est pas permis à un homme de révéler._..  
\- ... _C'est pour cet homme-là que je me glorifierai; mais pour ce qui est de ma personne, je ne me ferai gloire que de mes faiblesses_."  
C'était la parole de Paul aux Corinthiens et Castiel la connaissait bien. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute à présent.  
\- Ne vous blâmez pas d'avoir été faible, mon garçon. Faites de ces erreurs un exemple et fortifiez vous à partir d'elles. Personne ne pourra vous reprocher d'avoir essayer et Celui qui jamais ne vous a jugé reviendra vers vous comme on revient à la source. Les craquelures de l'âme peuvent être belles et vous semblez pouvoir l'illustrer mieux que quiconque...  
Il était possible que la vérité soit là, dans les paroles d'un prêtre âgé à huit heure du soir. Dès ce moment, Castiel savait que ce serait encore long mais que la rédemption était bien possible.  
\- Merci mon père, merci.  
L'homme approcha sa main et aposa un geste sur son front. Il y traça une petite croix invisible et dit:  
\- Va en paix, mon fils, va en paix.  
  



	2. Nowhere Fast

  
800 kilomètres d'asphalte et ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié. Dean avait insisté pour partir le soir-même: ça ne leur ferait que 7 ou 8h de trajet, tout au plus. Ils emprunteraient la nationale, celle que les bus qui traversaient l'état prenaient le plus souvent. C'était plus prudent, au cas où Cas' se pointait dans le sens inverse...  
Le pied sur l'accélérateur, Dean roulait comme un tapé. Faire ça de nuit, quand c'était désert et que les routes plongées dans le noir paraissaient infinies, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Cette ligne droite au milieu de nulle part, qui filait à travers le nord du Kansas, ça lui donnait une impression de grandeur, un sentiment de pure démesure. Quand la vitesse augmentait encore d'un cran au compteur, ça le prenait aux tripes, à chaque fois.  
Mais là, c'était différent, nuancé dans l'action. L'ampleur était pas pareil: c'était mieux que de chasser. Ca avait quelque chose de plus tangible, la tonalité était totalement autre. Il y avait la peur de pas y arriver mêlée avec toute cette adrénaline...  
Chaque kilomètre ressemblait à un parcours d'obstacles; ça lui semblait pas réaliste ce qu'il était en train de faire, ça n'avait quasiment aucun sens, mais ça prenait le dessus, ça lui venait naturellement. Clairement, ça tenait de l'instinct ce truc.  
  
\- Wow, wow, wow...T'aurais pas envie de ralentir? Tu frôles légèrement les 200 à l'heure là.  
Les yeux rivés au dessus du volant, fixant la route balayée par le rayon des phares, Dean semblait aimanté par une force invisible:  
\- Sammy. Plus vite j'irais, plus vite on aura une chance de tomber sur Cas'.  
Aux dernières nouvelles, il se trouvait près de Glenwood Springs et impossible de savoir s'il avait bien reprit la route depuis. Mais Cas' était loin d'être con, il n'aurait certainement pas pris le risque de faire du sur-place avec une bande d'anges super-énervés qui ne désiraient qu'une chose; se venger. "Putain qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que cet imbécile se soit pas fait cramer.."  
Sam jugea bon de se taire, parce qu'en rajouter ne ferait que blesser un peu plus son frère: au fond il souhaitait pareil, que Cas' revienne sain et sauf, que ça ne prenne pas des proportions colossales, histoire que Dean ne repasse pas par la case "ingérable".  
Le point de non-retour avait été atteint, il savait très bien comment cette absence le bouffait de l'intérieur. A l'entendre se lever la nuit, à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Et si par chance il réussissait à s'endormir, c'était pour cauchemarder et se mettre à gémir comme un gosse.  
C'était pour ça que Sam avait accepté de partir aussi vite, si ça pouvait lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Sûr que Dean aurait fait pareil...  
  
Le siège arrière et le coffre remplis de d'armes en renfort, ils avaient du mal à imaginer que le sauvetage de Cas' se fasse sans une égratignure. Peu plausible que ça se passe en toute quiétude. C'était toujours la même chose quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important; on voulait que ça se termine vite et tirer un trait définitif sur ce sale moment passé. Le ventre noué et les pensées bloquées, seule la radio continuait, indifférente à balancer son grésillement pendant que Morrissey chantait:  
  
 _"I was happy in the haze of a drunker hour_  
 _But Heaven knows I'm miserable now_  
 _I was looking for a job and then I found a job_  
 _But Heaven knows I'm miserable now"_

Anticipant la réaction de son frère, Sam fit mine de couper la radio.  
\- N'y pense même pas...  
\- Pardon? depuis quand tu peux supporter les Smiths toi?  
\- Avec le temps, on devient plus raisonnable Sammy. Puis sérieusement, tu trouves pas que Morrissey arrive toujours à foutre le doigt là où ça fait mal?  
C'était bien ça le problème...  
"Y'a une station service un peu plus bas, faut qu'on s'arrête, j'ai besoin de sucre là."  
Dean pris la sortie à droite et s'engagea sur le parking en face de la station. Dehors, le froid c'était intensifié et le vent faisait valser des nuages de feuilles mortes au ras du sol. Le coin était mort, et la lumière blafarde de l'enseigne éclairait à peine les trois mètres à la ronde. Ambiance salement dérangeante, même dans l'Amérique profonde.  
A l'intérieur, seulement deux chauffeurs de camion traînaient dans les rayons et un caissier gras et louche qui stagnait derrière son comptoir. La gueule de l'emploi, comme si il était destiné à se trouver là. Sam s'occupa d'aller chercher les bouteilles pendant Dean fonça remplir ses poches de barres de chocolat: un gamin pendant Halloween n'aurait pas eu l'air plus excité. Il plongeait la main un peu partout, au hasard, à travers toutes les boîtes et les étalages sans faire vraiment gaffe. Les bras remplis, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sam mais il s'arrêta net, au milieu de l'allée.  
\- ...nan je l'ai croisé en revenant hier. Ce type était pas d'ici, il y connaissait que dalle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir dans le Kansas.  
Effet d'un coup de poing dans la tempe. Ca filait droit dans son cerveau et en même temps ça pouvait très bien ne pas être ce à quoi il pensait, mais putain si c'était le cas... Il fallait qu'il sache.  
"J'te jure, aucun repère, rien, c'est comme si on l'avait largué d'un autre monde celui-là et j'ai...". Le type avait à peine eu le temps de terminer sa phrase:  
\- Comment il était ce gars? Où tu l'as largué?!  
Juste à ce moment, Sam se ramenait, alerté par la voix de son frère. Il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter, c'était comme essayer de se mettre entre une bête et sa proie. Dean avait déjà tendance à pas faire dans la dentelle, l'habitude de débouler au milieu des conversations et de s'imposer; question d'image. Mais là, il s'agissait pas de se la jouer, il s'agissait de _lui_.  
\- Hein? Qu'est-ce..?  
Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Sourire malsain collé au visage, il se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, enragé jusqu'au bout des ongles:  
\- J'te promet j'te le répèterai pas trois fois..T'as fait monté un type non? Alors comment il était et où-tu-l'as-largué?!  
Il l'avait chopé par le col, ramenant sa tête de tocard le plus près possible, que ce connard entende bien ce qu'on lui demandait.  
\- Okay, okay! Je l'ai laissé à Denver, dans le centre, je pouvais pas le laisser plus loin. Il était plutôt grand, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus.. Il voulait aller à Lebanon, c'était comme si sa vie en dépendait! Je sais rien de plus.  
Comme si sa vie en dépendait...  
Il avait vu trop de choses dans sa vie pour croire au hasard et à tous ces trucs que les gens pensent inexplicables: impossible que ce soit une coïncidence. Il ne savait pas s'il y'avait encore quelque chose ou quelqu'un en qui croire mais pour le coup, sa foi était intact. On voulait qu'il retrouve Cas'. C'était écrit.  
\- Okay Dean, c'est bon, laisse-le maintenant.  
Sam l'attrapa par le bras, en l'amenant vers la sortie. Il le laissa dehors un instant, régla la note et ressorti aussitôt.  
  
Sans dire un mot, ils remontèrent dans la voiture. Silence pénétrant, presque palpable. Difficile de dire si Dean était furax ou s'il jubilait mais son humeur avait radicalement changé: son visage restait impassible, concentré mais ses traits semblaient détendus, comme si on avait débloqué quelque chose. Imperceptible mais indéniable.  
L'Impala démarra en trombe et la seule chose que Dean avait en tête, c'était le sourire timide de Cas' une fois qu'il le serrerait dans ses bras.  
 _"Cette fois-ci, Je te lâcherai plus"_


	3. Red Lights

Il se rappelait de cette fois où il avait songé à tout quitter, définitivement. Laisser quatres années de bons et loyaux services derrière lui, parce qu'il fallait bien lâcher prise à un moment donné... Se retirer du monde et apprendre à redevenir ce à quoi il pensait être destiné. Avec le recul, c'était juste du gâchis...  
Maintenant, il s'engouffrait dans les rues, à une heure tardive. La ville avait revêtue ses aspects les plus brumeux; l'atmosphère était presque suffocante. Il y avait comme une épaisse fumée dans l'air, comme un nuage de vapeur d'eau mêlée à la chaleur des corps, une sorte d'alchimie brute et primitive dont personne n'avait conscience.  
Tout semblait glissant et moite: le sol était encore humide de pluie, il reflétait la lumières des réverbères et des enseignes sur un fond noir lisse comme la surface glacée d'un miroir, les murs semblaient presque respirer et les humains qui déambulaient dans les rues donnaient à Castiel l'impression d'être invisible. Ils étaient tous si insouciants, si sûrs d'eux et si tranquilles, comme si rien ne pouvait les perturber. Inconscients de leur propre fragilité et de leur éphémérité.  
Moins ils en savaient, mieux ils vivaient, se confinant ainsi au connu, à l'habituel, à la normalité. Aussi ennuyeux que tout cela puisse paraître, Castiel les enviaient, ils les enviaient terriblement. Ils avaient un but prédéfini, une histoire construite, un chemin tout tracé et tout ça avait l'air de leur suffire.  
Ils aimaient la nuit, le bruit et les voitures. Les choses futiles, les richesses et l'ivresse. La décadence, le sexe et la grandeur. Les démeusures des temps jadis étaient toujours là, c'était Babylone qui continuait de brûler.  
Castiel s'engouffra dans la première ruelle qu'il trouva. Elle débouchait sur une artère principale. Ici les néons étendaient leur coloris rougêatre comme de grandes marres de sang, pourpres ou écarlates. Quelque chose de sulfureux passait dans l'air, comme un poison ennivrant qui brouillait les sens. Des garçons se tenaient debout contre la façade d'un bar: ils semblaient presque fusionner l'un dans l'autre, se mangeant du regard et s'embrassant avec une espèce de rage jouissive. Castiel détourna très vite les yeux; les êtres humains avait le désavantage de tout traduire par le corps et Castiel ne faisait plus exception à la règle. Il sentit une salve d'hémoglobine lui monter à la tête, un mélange d'envie et de gêne qu'il le tenaillait soudainement, comme une étreinte imperceptible mais bien présente. La nature des humains pouvaient être contraignante, voir absurde mais _celle-ci_ était de loin la plus surprenante. Sans jamais s'en être alerté ni se sentir concerné, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait occulté, en tant qu'ange, en tant qu'espèce divine. Mais ces années passées au côté des vivants le laissait perplexe. Tout ce qui avait un effet sur les humains était sujet au questionnement: le sexe, l'alcool, l'argent, ces choses qui n'avaient pas de sens pour Castiel et dont il n'en avait jamais constaté que les effets sur son entourage. Surtout sur Dean. A lui seul, il était un parieur maladif, un alcoolique dépressif et était accro au sexe comme on devient accro au crack. Mais pourtant, il avait cette pureté qui laissait Castiel sans voix à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Dean était peut-être un pêcheur au sens biblique, mais ses valeurs était presque celle d'un apôtre. Sa dévotion n'avait pas de limites, il était à l'image de ces martyrs qui pouvait mourir pour leur cause. Dean était une icône bancale et sublime qui devait être défendue comme on défend les saints et les mortels.  
Et rien qu'à l'idée de l'imaginer l'attendre...ça devenait tout à coup insupportable. Dean ne méritait pas ça.  
  
Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne... mais pour l'instant, l'important c'était de lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser plus tôt, d'ailleurs? Il accélera le pas, bousculant quelques passants, mais il n'y pensait pas, c'était comme si les secondes s'égrainaient à une vitesse folle maintenant. Un attroupement s'était formé devant l'un des nombreux bars de la rue, formant une sorte de masse noire au milieu du trottoir, bloquant la porte d'entrée. Castiel força l'allure, se frayant un passage pour réussir à rentrer à l'intérieur. C'était comme entrer dans le neuvième cercle de l'enfer: il faisait étouffant et le son que produisait la musique était à la limite du supportable. Les basses faisait vibrer son squelette et il pouvait les sentir remplacer les battements de son coeur. La lumière était presque inexistante ici, et mis à part quelques néons, rien ne lui permettait de voir les visages plongés dans l'obscurité. Au fond du club, Castiel poussa la porte d'un petit sas menant jusqu'aux toilettes, jusqu'à une rangée de téléphones disposés contre le mur. Il respirait un peu plus fort, comme il prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas grand chose, seulement pousser quelques touches et attendre qu'on réponde... Mais c'était bien plus fort que ça. Ce que ça allait lui faire d'entendre cette voix à nouveau... Castiel enfonça la main dans sa poche arrière, et en ressortit une poignée de pièces et les glissa dans l'appareil. En portant le combiné à l'oreille, il essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait dire, de deviner comment ça allait se terminer. Les premières tonalités étaient interminables. Longues secondes dans le néant.  
  
 _Décroche, décroche._..

* * *

 

 


End file.
